colourandsoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Questions, Potential Problems and Plot Holes
This is a page for any questions about plot or characterization or worldbuilding or anything like that. What sex is the Friend? The friend is either male or female. We need to choose one. What sex is the Old (wo)man? Old man or old woman? Hm... The Hero isn't a very developed character at the moment Which is kinda a big thing, since he's the main character. How does magic work? If we're having it at all - I put it in as a hinge to hang a lot of the plot off. How does the Friend learn about magic? My ideas were a Teacher or lots of books. Potentially both. What, if any, is the Survivor's backstory? That's assuming he exists. Why did the King send the Hero, of all people, to rescue his daughter? I mean seriously. Do the characters speak or make musical instrument sounds? If the former, do we have individual musical instruments playing leitmotifs for each character during their scenes? If the hero hasn't spoken since early childhood... How does he speak proper? We could have him as asilent protagonist, but that might compromise the whole silence theme. When the fade drove colour away... What happened to people who, for example, made pigments and paints for a living? Did they carry on making them in shades of grey? Did they become the few people who remember (and thus retain?) colour? Could this be part of the old (wo)man's backstory? When colour returns... Will more recent buildings/fabrics be in grey? Or have no sense of coherent colour? Maybe there's some kind of festival, before which all of the fabric makers make vast amounts of coloured fabric and things. Ooh, that'd be pretty. What is driving the plot? There needs to be something driving it forward. If we don't want this to be too drawn out, it needs to be driving it FAST. Therefore it needs to start off as interesting and keep on raising the stakes so that there's some kind of tension driving the plot forward until the very end when they SAVE THE WORLD. Yay. How do we stitch the two halves of plot together? As in, the rescuing of the daughter and the saving everything from this big thing that's eating the world. The first plot sort of peters off a bit As in they give up and go home. The first world doesn't really feature that heavily I.e., it's there for about 5 minutes, then it isn't. Will it have a bigger role to play? The heroes could travel to it later in the story and find that the fade has done more damage (colour just beginning to disappear)? I dunno, there's lots of possibilities. What happens pre-climax? To, y'know, lead to the climax. How does the climax play out? To, y'know, lead to the denouement. How does the denouement play out? To, y'know, give me a reason to stop re-using this sentence. How does it end? There should be a strong ending. I watched the latest Harry Potter film the other day. Ending was weak. Good endings are, um, good. So, what do we do once we've got this all down on paper? I mean, how do we go about making it? Maybe not worth worrying about too much at the moment, since it's a fair way off as of yet, but still worth bearing in mind. BabaDraconis 22:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Now, to restore your sense of hope, a list of things we've already done: #Come up with a basic premise #Expanded the premise into a story #Created some characters #Expanded the characters so that they're believable #Had a lot of awesome ideas #Stitched lots of awesome ideas together #Kept going on this through the summer #Other things I can't remember now, since it's 11 at night. So yeah. Woop. BabaDraconis 22:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC)